Just Tim
by Wendila
Summary: His mother died on his first mission. A villain killed his father. Already, life sucks for Tim Drake. His best friend sacrificed his life to save the Universe. His other best friend was killed by the Rouges. It's not easy being Robin, the Teen Wonder.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, d'ja hear the news?"

"What happened?"

"'Parently two more of the Teen Titans died."

"That sucks. Do ya know which ones?"

"Melvin and Wendy, or something like that."

"_Marvin_. It's _Marvin_ and Wendy. And Wendy's just in a coma."

"Was anyone talking to you, _Drake_?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Hey Tim, didn't you know one of the Titans?"

"Dude, he knew the Kid Flash! He's dead now, right?"

"_Aw, is widdle Timmy about to cwy to his mommy?_"

"Hey man, that was good."

_You guys are unbelievable!_ I thought to myself. _Why do Chad and Joey always have to pick on me?_

"Bite me."

That's when the bell rang. Time for 8th block. Only 90 more minutes of school. Couldn't wait to get outta school. But, of course, Mr. Hansburg _had_ to speak the entire period in his droning, boring voice…

The bell eventually rang.

I sighed. That was the bell that signified that school was finally over. I somehow managed to get through the crowd of students, got out the door, and got on my bike.

The ride home seemed to take longer than usual. Only half a mile, yet it seemed like five. Wayne Manor. My home. For now. I typed in the password into the keypad as the gates swung open.

"Hey Tim, how was school?"

"Fine. I'm going upstairs to do my homework."

"Call me if you need any help!"

"I will, Bruce. Thanks."

I went upstairs to my room, closed the door, and cried.

A knock at the door.

"Master Timothy, dinner is ready."

"I'll be down in a second, Alfred," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. I waited a minute for my eyes to not be puffy anymore before going downstairs.

"I smell chicken," I said coming down.

"Chicken Marcellus, Sir."

Near the end of supper, Bruce asked, "So, Tim, how was school?"

"Usual," I replied.

"You know, if there's anything to want to talk about, I'm always here."

"I know," mouth full of rice.

That's when we saw the Bat-signal in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first snow of the season. Christmas would be coming soon. The girl realized this will be her first Christmas without her family. But she needed the money. She had to leave. Her parents didn't know where she had gone or why she ran away. All the girl knew herself was that she was waiting in line for a job application. The man in front of her suddenly fell through a trap door. Looking up again, she saw her possible future employer.

"Next!"

The girl stepped forward.

"Your name, please?"

"Lucy," the girl replied. "Lucy Drescott

"Tell me, Lucy in the Sky, what makes you think you have what it takes to work under me?"

"Well," Lucy responded, "I'm only 17. No one would think a seventeen-year-old would work for the Joker."

"She's got a point there, puddin'," Harley Quinn remarked.

The Joker continued. "Any special skills or talent?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Well, for starters, I'm a first-degree black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do. I'm highly skilled in gymnastics. I'm trained in swordplay. Oh, and I've _never_ lost at a card game."

"Never?"

"No, sir."

"Sir…" the Joker repeated. "I like that! Congratulations, Lucy Drescott! You're hired!"

-----------------------SCENE-CHANGE! dodododododododododododo!----------------------------------------------

"Batman, look out!" I screamed. Batman ducked, barely missing Mad Hatter's attack.

"Don't bother, Batman," Hatter screamed. "With mind-control chips hidden on your little friends in a place you'll never find-"

"These chips?" Batman asked, holding up three tiny chips.

"Why yes. Those chips." He said nothing more as Batman's fist found Jervis's face.

On the way over to Arkham (Joker had escaped again, so GCPD had their hands full), Bruce and I had some time to talk.

"Thought I'd finish what I was saying at dinner…"

"Batman, I'm fine! You don't need to worry, really!"

"I walked by your room earlier today. I heard crying."

I said nothing.

"This has been going on for a week now." Bruce went on. I don't think it's _nothing_." He looked at me and I looked at him. "I've told Lesley about this already…"

_Please, no!_

"But she has no open dates." I smiled to myself, but Batman was still stern. "She recommended her cousin's daughter, though. Tomorrow after school, you're going to have your first appointment with Doctor Julie Zartman."

"A therapist? C'mon, I don't need a therapist!"

"I've also noticed you've become more violent. Tim, I don't know what's gotten into you!"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Wow. That was convincing. "We're here."

Batman put down the Mad Hatter and tied him up next to a pole in front of Arkham. "First thing tomorrow, Tim, after school."

I blew a strand of hair out of my face in defeat. _So I'm going to therapy,_ I thought. _How bad can it be?_


	3. Chapter 3

No sooner had I stepped out of the building after school had a limousine pulled up. I stepped inside. "Hey, Alfred."

"Good afternoon, Master Tim," Alfred responded." I presume you are ready for your appointment with Miss Zartman?"

"Not really, but I suppose I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Alfred smiled.

"How much did Bruce tell her about me? How much does she know?"

"Well, if she was recommended by Mrs. Thompkins, one may assume that she knows about your background. But who knows," Alfred looked at me through the rearview mirror, "everything that goes on between Mrs. Thompkins and Master Bruce is entirely confidential. Chances are, she doesn't know what you do at night!"

This made me relax a little.

"Aaand here we are! I shall be back a 4:45 to pick you up!"

"Later, Alfred," I said, closing the door. The limo drove off. _Well Tim, no turning back now_.

I walked up to the building and opened the door. Beyond it was a small hallway with a staircase, an elevator, restrooms, a water fountain, and one room. The room I wanted was on the third floor, room 302. I walked up to the elevator and pressed the UP button. The elevator _binged_ and opened up. I stepped inside and pressed the THREE button. The doors closed and I went up. When the doors opened up again, I was in another small hallway, but this one branched up into smaller hallways. Room 302 was two rooms away from the elevator. I entered the room. There was another door inside, and next to the door was a panel with five flip switches. I flipped the last one, labeled _Julie Zartman, Ph.D. _and sat down on the couch. I waited. The door next to the switchboard opened, and a young woman, no older that thirty stepped out. "Timothy Drake?" she asked.

"That's me."

"C'mon in!" Her teeth were white, but she definitely didn't whiten them every day.

"You _are_ Timothy Drake?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," I got up and followed the woman (This was probably Dr. Zartman) through the door and down a corridor, which led to several rooms. We entered the third door on the left.

The woman spoke. "You may sit down," she said, closing the door. She sat down next to a small round whicker table against the wall with papers scattered all over and a glass mug with tea. I sat down on the chair on the other side of the coffee table. Next to the chair was a giant hibiscus plant, with two flowers in bloom.

"Are you alright?" I jumped. I was focusing so much on the room, I didn't notice the woman speak. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry 'bout that," I apologized, rubbing my head.

"So, Tim. Is that what you go by?"

"Yeah. Tim."

"Okay, _Tim_, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself. How old are you?"

"I'm 17, almost 18. I'm a senior at Gotham High."

"Tell me about your family. Any brothers, sisters?"

"Bruce adopted my after my dad died." I was impressed on how I managed to keep my voice steady.

"I'm so sorry…" Miss Zartman said.

I went on. "Bruce has also adopted several other kids, so I guess they count as my siblings."

Everyone knows about the Flying Graysons, so I wasn't surprised when she asked, "How well do you get along with Mr. Wayne's first ward, Dick Grayson?"

"Well, he's just like a big brother. Even before I was adopted, I knew him, and we've always been close."

"That's nice to know."

"Yeah…"

"So, um…" Miss Zartman hesitated, but only for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking you, what happened to your parents."

I knew she would ask this, so I'd been thinking of the most simple way, the least painful way to answer this. "Mom was poisoned, Dad was shot."

She looked at me expectantly. She was going to change the subject.

"How's school?"

"Bearable," I lied.

"Do you do any after-school activities?"

"Nothing school-related."

"Anything… _outside_ of school?"  
"Not really, no," I lied again.

"What do you mean, not really? I want to help you, is there something going on at school?"

"It's nothing, really! I don't do anything after school!"

Miss Zartman sighed. "All right, well, that's all the time we have today. So I'll see you same time, next week?"

"Yeah, I guess."  
"Cool. See you, then!"

I got up and left the room, through the hall, in the elevator, out the elevator, out the door, and there was Bruce, waiting.

"Well, how was it?"

"Boring. She kept asking about my family."

"Tim, that's a pretty big topic. You were _bored_?"

"She kept asking about my parents."

"Oh," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing!" I took a breath. "Do I _have_ to do this next week?"

Bruce smiled.

Five miles across town, Lucy Drescott was dreaming.


End file.
